


Blood Brothers

by chibi_zoe



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re supposed to be a team, as close as brothers, but normal families don’t do things like this together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Brothers

Tenpou slouched deeper into the comfortably worn brown leaf patterned couch in the Western Army common room, a heavy leather bound book open on his lap and hiding his highly inconvenient erection. He’d been wanting to get his hands on this book for years, ever since Commander Goujun had mentioned it in passing, he’d practically salivated with excitement when he’d finally found it misfiled in the palace archives but now he could barely keep his eyes on the page. 

Across the room, Kenren was cleaning his gun. 

Regretfully dragging his eyes back down from the tantalising sight to the yellowing page in front of him yet again, Tenpou tried to calm his quickened breathing and slow his racing heart. It wouldn’t do for one of the men to work out what was going on with him, especially not the men on the other end of the couch. He had the sinking feeling that he was fighting a losing battle. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to ease the pulsing ache in his crotch. 

Across the room, Kenren’s hands slowly polished the guns’ barrel, a small tan cloth held easily in his curled fingers. 

Tenpou knew what those fingers felt like when they moved like that. A loose fist sliding slowly and surely along a hard length, the scent of gun oil and cigarettes permeating the air. He could almost feel those familiar callouses catching on his sensitive skin and beneath the dusty book his erection throbbed needily. It had been weeks since they’d had the opportunity to exchange anything more than fleeting illicit caresses, Tenpou hadn’t even had enough privacy recently to take matters into his own hands. 

Across the room, Kenren’s knees slowly spread apart as he shifted on his little wooden stool.

If they’d been alone, with no chance of interruption, Tenpou would have dropped to the floor and crawled across the room to take advantage of such a provocative pose. Instead he was trapped in a small room full of his subordinates. He did his best to keep his breathing under control but it was undeniably a lost cause. He could feel the heat suffusing his cheeks, knew he was flushed and sweating, his condition obvious to anyone who cared to look.

Across the room, Kenren finally looked up and met his heated gaze. 

Kenren’s bourgeoning smirk was unbearably smug. He gave his pistol one last slow and seductive polish, his eyes heavy-lidded as his fingers caressed the wooden stock, then he rose to his feet and calmly holstered his weapon. Their men looked up at him as he picked up his packet of cigarettes, watching him to see if he was going to issue any orders. He smiled easily at them, comfortable with their attention, and made an ‘as you were’ gesture with his hands. There was an audible sigh of relief as the men returned to their tasks. 

“Field Marshall?” He queried lightly, flashing the cigarette packet in Tenpou’s direction. 

Not trusting his voice, Tenpou nodded curtly and attempted to rise to his feet without revealing his highly aroused state. It was difficult, but not impossible. The book and his coat made appalling shields but they were the best that he had to hand so he made do. Kenren merely leant back against the table and watched him, that smug smirk still lingering on his lips. None of their men paid either of them any attention. 

Stepping outside into the cool evening air, Tenpou watched as Kenren lit a cigarette, the match flaring in the dim starlight. The cherry glowed as he breathed in deeply. He breathed out in a cloud of smoke and passed the cigarette to Tenpou. Their fingers brushed briefly and when Tenpou raised the cigarette to his mouth, he almost believed he could feel the warmth from where it had briefly been between Kenren’s lips. 

“Give us a light?” Kenren asked as he slung a companionable arm around Tenpou’s shoulders. 

He leant in over Tenpou’s shoulder, an unlit cigarette in his mouth and his eyes bright with mischief. Tenpou turned his head to allow the cigarette ends to meet, his glowing end setting Kenren’s alight. It was intimate, their bodies pressed together, their heads leaning in and only separated by the length of two cigarettes. His erection, which hadn’t wilted, throbbed urgently and he unconsciously thrust his hips forwards. 

The sound of laughter emanating from the open doorway behind them broke the moment, but Kenren’s hand still slid smoothly down Tenpou’s back in a long and lingering caress before he stepped back to put a respectable distance between them. Tenpou breathed out his aching disappointment in a cloud of smoke and cast a longing look at Kenren from beneath his lashes. Kenren was staring back at him, his gaze heated.

“We should get that paperwork from your office.” He said, gesturing with his free hand. 

Tenpou nodded in agreement and they turned as one, falling into step automatically, and headed towards the office wing. With each step they took, their knuckles brushed, fingers sliding against each other and twitching with the desire to intertwine. Occasionally one or the other of them would lean in so that their shoulders bumped companionably together. Tenpou wished that his office wasn’t quite so far away, every minute that he couldn’t touch Kenren like he wanted to, was a minute wasted.

“It’s the Commander,” Kenren hissed suddenly, “quick, let’s hide in here before he spots us.”

A harsh jerk on his arm had Tenpou stumbling into a tiny supply closet behind Kenren who silently closed the door behind them and pressed his ear to it, clearly trying to tell when the coast was clear again. Tenpou regained his feet and looked around curiously. The room was large enough that they could stand without bumping into each other, there was a mop and a bucket of cleaning supplies that smelt strongly of bleach in one corner but otherwise the closet was empty. 

Carefully putting his book down out of the way, Tenpou shrugged his coat off and slithered out of his shirt. He bent over and removed his shoes and socks then slowly straightened up. He eyed Kenren’s semi-crouched form, then deftly undid his fly, almost groaning aloud at the sheer relief from the restraint. He peeled his trousers and underwear off together and left them in an untidy heap on the ground. He stretched luxuriously, his erection slapping his stomach lightly as anticipation burned through his blood.

Barely a pace away his fully dressed lover had his eyes closed as he concentrated. 

Kenren jumped in an incredibly satisfying way when Tenpou stepped in and slipped naked arms around him. He turned his head and Tenpou didn’t waste the opportunity to let their lips meet. It was clumsy and messy and magnificent. Kenren was just as desperate as he was, his lips eager and his body firm. Their arms tightened around each other and their erections bumped enticingly as their tongues battled for supremacy. 

Outside the closet they could hear the sound of Commander Goujun’s boots tapping loudly on the polished wooden floors. He didn’t pause as he passed their hiding place and they didn’t stop their passionate embrace, if anything the sound of their superior passing by so closely had their excitement ratcheting higher. Kenren’s hands fumbled urgently at his belt, clever fingers flicking open the buttons on his trousers and pushing them down over his hips. 

Their erections had just ground satisfyingly together, the buttons from Kenren’s trousers digging deeply into Tenpou’s hip, when the sound of boots sounded in the corridor again. Tenpou held his breath and thrust his hips forwards against Kenren’s. They writhed against each other, breathless with desire and trying to be as quiet as possible. Like with the Commander, the footsteps never faltered outside their closet. 

Tenpou dropped quietly to his knees at Kenren’s feet, his fingers dragging the leather trousers further down muscular thighs. A familiar musky scent filled Tenpou’s nose as he nuzzled closer, his hands roaming back up over bare skin. He licked a long stripe up the erection bobbing before him, closing his lips over the tip and mouthing at the soft skin. 

Above him, Kenren leaned back against the door and swore softly.

Tenpou grasped his own aching erection firmly in one hand whilst using the other to prevent Kenren from thrusting too deeply down his throat. He bobbed his head rhythmically, twirling his tongue and sucking as hard as he could. He’d missed this, the incredible power that came from such a simple act. Kenren was helpless to resist him, his fingers buried in Tenpou’s hair and flexing every time he bobbed down.

The footsteps sounded yet again and this time Tenpou felt the way that Kenren’s cock twitched in excitement. He grinned around his mouthful and sucked harder, bobbing his head in time to the footfalls. Kenren’s fingers tightened in his hair and Tenpou sped up the motion of his hand on his own throbbing erection. When the person in the corridor outside paused outside their closet door, Tenpou’s heart nearly stopped, he kept sucking though and Kenren exploded inside his mouth.

Tenpou struggled to swallow without choking too loudly and almost lost his battle. The adrenaline rush combined with the lack of oxygen to make him blow his own load all over his hand whilst he was still struggling to breathe. Outside the door, a second set of footsteps had hurried to join the first set and together they receded down the hallway, voices raised in discussion. Kenren took the opportunity to gasp for breath and Tenpou slumped down onto the floor to do the same.

“We’d better get dressed and get back out there before someone notices that we’re missing.” 

Above him, Kenren was red faced and panting for breath and Tenpou thought he’d never looked so gorgeous. He grunted his agreement and looked down at the mess that he’d made. Luckily they had cleaning supplies on hand and Kenren was such a deft hand at housework.


End file.
